Krung Thep
Krung Thep is a space colony that created the first two generations of Gundams for Celestial Being in Mobile Suit Gundam 00. It is the setting of the side-story Mobile Suit Gundam 00P, which occurs 15 years prior the series proper within the Mobile Suit Gundam 00 continuity. There is a second season, which is dated 10 years later, and 5 years before Gundam 00 timeline. The colony designation is a common shorthand of the full name of Bangkok in Thai, meaning "city of angels." Description & Characteristics Krung Thep is an isolated space colony at Lagrange Point 3, operated by Celestial Being as a mobile suit development lab and factory. At a height and radius of 500 meters, it is one of the few operational colonies currently known to exist within Mobile Suit Gundam 00. While not an official designation, CB has deferred their development group as the Krung Thep group/team. This "classification" also includes the second generation Gundam Meisters. All of their progress in MS development and applications are presented in their files called the Krung Thep Reports. Characters Celestial Being Ruido Resonance One of the four Gundam Meisters employed by Celestial Being in the period in which 00P is set. Designated pilot of the GNY-001 Gundam Astraea at Krung Thep. A skilled mechanic, he was the first Meister met by Chall Acustica when she arrived at Krung Thep. He later married Marlene Vlady and was the father of Feldt Grace. He and Marlene were killed in an accident involving Gundam Plutone, an incident which also caused Chall to be permanently scarred. Marlene Vlady One of the four Gundam Meisters employed by Celestial Being in the period in which 00P is set. A criminal enlisted by Celestial Being, Marlene is the designated Meister of the GNY-003 Gundam Abulhool. As there are doubts regarding her support of the organization's ideology, a remotely-detonable explosive is strapped around her neck to keep her under control. She later falls in love with, and marries fellow Meister Ruido Resonance. She is the mother of Feldt Grace. Chall Acustica Chall was a new member of Celestial Being and the designated Meister of the GNY-004 Gundam Plutone. While in school, she achieved stellar results in work loader competitions. Ruido guessed this may have been one of the many reasons why Veda recruited her. She ceased active service as a Meister after the Plutone incident that scarred her face and prematurely whitened her hair. In the second part of Gundam 00P, she obtained permission from Veda to set up a support organization known Fereshte. In Mobile Suit Gundam 00F, she is the commanding officer of Fereshte. Gundam Meister 874 Designated pilot of the GNY-002 Gundam Sadalsuud. Though Meisters are typically referred to by codename, 874 is designated only by number. For unspecified reasons, she does not appear before the other members of the organization. Physically, she looks younger than 10 ,but her real age is unknown. Her voice is similar to that of a young girl, but she speaks more maturely than Ruido and in an emotionless manner. Joyce Moreno Doctor and a longtime friend of Ian Vashti from the time before they joined the Celestial Being. He was Celestial Being's medical doctor and treated Chall back to health after the Plutone incident. Ian Vashti A former Advanced European Union military officer, Ian joined Celestial Being together with Joyce Moreno. Ian helped with maintenace/repair and assist in testing of equipments for the second generation Gundams and played a more prominent role in the development of the third generation Gundams. Grave Violento New protagonist in the second season of Mobile Suit Gundam 00P. Grave is the Gundam Meister of the 3rd Generation Gundam, the GN-XXX Gundam Rasiel. Grave also acts as a Celestial Being field agent, acquiring and manipulating information to ensure Celestial Being remains a secret before it begins its armed interventions. He is also responsible for recruiting and investigating potential Gundam Meisters. Hixar Fermi New protagonist in new chapter of Mobile Suit Gundam 00P. Pilot of GN Sefer. His jovial personality allows him to talk freely with almost anyone, even when meeting them for the first time. Hixar enjoys making others laugh, though has considerable trouble doing so with the serious Grave and Chall. Several years later, he appears in 00F as a Gundam Meister acting on orders from Veda. Later, on his own will, he helps Fereshte pursue Fon spaak. While Hixar appears to be the same man from 00P, his personality is remarkedly different and he is shown to have a remotely-detonatable explosive strapped around his neck. Hayana Gundam Meister 887 or Hayana, she was created after Gundam Meister 874 or Hanayo rejected her physical body. Unlike Gundam Meister 874/Hanayo, Hayana has rich facial expression. Several years later, she appears in 00F and have an intense hatred for Gundam Meister 874/Hanayo due to her traumatic experience in 00P. History For the history and exploits of Krung Thep, please go to the Mobile Suit Gundam 00P page. Mobile Units *GN-000 0 Gundam *GNY-001 Gundam Astraea *GNY-002 Gundam Sadalsuud *GNY-003 Gundam Abulhool *GNY-004 Gundam Plutone *GN-XXX Gundam Rasiel *GNY-0042-874 Gundam Artemie *GN-005/PH Gundam Virtue Physical Support Units *GNR-000 GN Sefer Gallery Image:sg12.png|2nd Generation Gundams w/ 3rd Generation Gundams in background 453453.png External links *Krung Thep on Wikipedia Category:Anno Domini Locations